Decisions
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Darkrai feels empty. He has to choose. Alice or Cresselia? If I told you the shipping, you'll know so you'll have to find out yourself! Rated for language.


**Dedicated to SilverUmbra for inspiring me into the writing business.**

I leaned against a tree that stood on the edge of the beach, my white hair streaked silver, my red jaw choker thing hung loosely, swaying with a light breeze. I looked up at the silver moon and at the glistening ocean that swished back and forth in front of me. It was so easy for them, they didn't have to choose, they didn't have to care because they only had _one _to choose from.

Dialga only had Palkia , Rayquaza only had Latios , Kyogre had Groudon. Heck, Arceus had Giratina. And who do I have? Me, of all legendaries, me, the one that hated, absolutely _hated_ decisions., me, the so called laid back whatever kind of guy, me, what the humans call, what's that word? Emo. I have to _choose_.

All the others have mates, all but me and Cresselia. And no matter how sarcastic and heartless I seem, my heart was empty, it was useless, I didn't have a real, pumping heart. But, somewhere inside of me, there was an empty space waiting to be filled up, waiting to be content and full. It was clear that I wanted or as much as I hate to say it, needed a partner. One to stay with me at all times, one that cares, that smiles, that's fun, one that's understanding and can forgive me for my mistakes.

Arceus understood my situation; she offered to transform me to human if I wanted. But am I that sick that I'm willing to give up my super abilities, my place in the Pokémon world?

But I also love her so much. Loved her enough to risk my life to save her. Alice, why do you have to be so…loveable? I don't want to be a human but I also don't want to leave her to some other human.

And than, there was Cresselia the metal, kind, gentle but yet scary and ferocious swan. She , despite how short tempered she could be was logical and smart, not to mention beautiful under the pale moonlight. She was fun to play with, or at least back in the old days when I just hatched from an egg, when I was only a foot tall. That was 3000 years ago.

I sighed heavily, feeling the heavy stress rest on my shoulders, I slinked down and sat on the ground, feeling my thoughtful waves shooting out of me. I shut my eyes.

For a while, I thought that going with Alice was going to be the best thing to be. Turning into human, with fingers and hair and no powers and being looked down to by the others.

Dialga hated humans, she once, traveled back in time and messed up the evolutionary line, all the humans ended up with 3 toes and no hands, they ended up stupid and easy to fall over. She loved it when it happened, she was laughing like a maniac when every 5 seconds, a human would fall over and wail for help, than another one would come hopping over and tried to kick him up only causing him to wail in pain. The other one would try to lift him up but only to fall down himself.

Dialga claimed that it was all an freak accident and that she only wanted to travel back a few hours but sometimes, I think she did it on purpose. Celebi was forced by Arceus to ravel back and fix it up, since Dialga refused to saying that she might mess up again.

Celebi, too hated humans. They would come into her forest and just kill her precious trees. I rolled my eyes, that little green bug was just too paranoid over trees. Once, she just came crashing through the doors and was a total maniac. She was crashing into pillars and other legendaries. There was red stuff on her paws, I would think she killed those humans but she said that it was ketchup but I highly doubt it.

Than there was Suicune who also hated humans, not even Raikou can calm her when she's in a rant about them. Whenever a human comes and messes up her precious lakes or rivers, she just goes…crazy! Trust me, when she's crazy, she's crazy. She just goes around and throws random attacks at people. It was up to the point where they had to lock her up in a special room to prevent her from killing any humans.

The list can go on and on and on and I'm not in any mood to list them all.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves behind me. I turned only to see Cresselia hovering towards me slowly, her eyes glowing blood red. "Darkrai…"she started spine chillingly calmly.

"Y-Yeah?"

" Where…Is…My…piece…of…CHOCOLATE??" she screamed.

" I don't know." I shrugged.

" Oh really? Than, what's that chocolate bar wrapper doing beside you??" she growled.

" Huh? What?" I looked down only to see a chocolate bar wrapper beside me. " Shit! I knew I should have had thrown that away!"

In front of me I could feel the fire burning from her. I looked up again, coolly. She was literally on fire, she red eyes were flashing, her usually calm aurora completely disappeared. I flickered my gaze deep into her eyes and I can swear, behind those rage and fury there was hurt and disappointment. Suddenly, she was charging up a powerful aurora beam at me.

I jumped and hovered as fast as I can behind her, I saw something glint , it was her Lunar feather. Than, something went in slow motion. The beam was unleashed, I could have had dodged it but than the Lunar Feather would be destroyed. Something clicked inside of me, I spun and headed for the feather. I grabbed it and used myself to block the powerful beam. Sure, it hurt like CRAP but at least I saved the Lunar Feather a trip to oblivion.

After it all was done, I lay on the ground, recovering from the pain. It wasn't long before Cresselia hovered above me in triumph, " Huh! You could have had dodged that but I guess you wanted to get hurt."

" Cresselia," I groaned, " There was a reason for that." I took the feather and gave it to her.

Cresselia gasped, "My Lunar Feather!" and took it with physic. The feather glowed bright white and disappeared. She looked down at me who was sitting up and was looking blankly at nothing, apparently under a lot of thoughts. Cresselia was over-come with guilt. "Sorry Darkrai I didn't mean to…"

"Who? Who Cresselia, who?" I blurted out suddenly, unable to contain his emotions. " You're the wise one. Who?" he gazed deep into Cresselia's ruby eyes full of confusion.

"What?" Cresselia muttered, still taking in a compliment from _Darkrai . _Something stirred deep inside of her, she felt herself blush. It didn't take long for her to know what was going on, and she had since she hatched, it was long ago but she bottled it up and now it's here again. A 2998-year-old crush on Darkrai.

" I love Alice Cresselia, but I don't want to be human. And…I want to still be with…you." I whispered.

Cresselia didn't hear the last part about being with her because the first few words stabbed her right in the heart. She felt tears forming, " Well…If you really…love her, the Alice girl…Go ahead…I'll managed my life…with…it's your life Darkrai…If that's what you want to spend the next millions of years as humans…If you want your life to be...chopped in half…go ahead…forget about me….go with your Alice girl…" Cresselia choked. " Bye Rai…" she turned and headed as fast as she could towards her little open field.

It took me a while to absorb all the information she choked out. She had everything I ever wanted, Alice wouldn't understand she'll be jealous if I talked about her, but Cresselia was able to put up with all the long sighs and the long praises for Alice with out ignoring me for weeks. Something snapped in me, as I slowly realized that Cresselia doesn't only have a torturous side. She would stay with me whenever I needed help, she was worry sick when I helped the mortals she has a pretty smile when she does smile, she is fun to chat with when we're not bickering, heck, she's even fun to bicker with, she understood how I liked Alice, she would let me do whatever I thought was right despite the fact that she knew it was wrong.

Was she the one that I was pondering about that would fill up the empty space? It took me only seconds to realize what to do and it clear and I was confident. I got up, turned and headed the same way Cresselia had left, knowing what to do.

………………………………………………..

"Cresselia? You there? I need to talk to you." I called into her field place that was surrounded by trees. There was a pond that was a few steps away from the entrance. There was also a little cave in the middle of the place.

" If you're a human right now Darkrai. Go away before I kill you." Her voice rang from the cave.

" You can't kill me if I'm still a Pokémon Cresselia." I sighed.

"Go away anyhow."

"I'm not moving."

"Go.Away.Darkrai."

"Nope, not till you come out and let me give you something."

"I have my Lunar Feather Darkrai."

" But you don't have something else."

"What?"

"Just come out! Is it so damned hard?" I cried.

There was a silence and Cresselia slowly hovered out. " What do you have. Your not holding anything." She said bluntly. " Why not just ditch me and go with your Alice girl and have kids or something cause I don't care!"

" I'm not going anywhere Cresselia." I snapped.

" Oh right. Somebody's becoming Mr. Sappy." Cresselia rolled her eyes.

I hovered closer, " Well, I wasn't the one that gave the dramatic speech."

She hovered closer; " I'm not love-sick over a mortal being."

I hovered closer, " I bet that your pond over there is all tears."

She hovered closer so our faces were only inches apart, " Your not even solid."

"True but this-" I kissed her, it felt so sensational and it was a different thing I never felt before. I parted, " is real." I watched her eyes widened and hovered back shrugging. " That's all."

"D-D-Darkrai. You're really not going to…"

I kissed her again. " See you." I turned and hovered off, the empty place finally full.

**So, it was fluffy. Darkrai in my story can be sarcastic although it doesn't show much her. Here, I'm more focused on his other side. Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
